Rebecca Holiday
Dr.Rebecca Holiday is Providence's chief research officer, a position she earned due to her expertise in nanite-technology. Along with Agent Six, she is responsible for taking care of Providence's secret weapon, Rex. She takes her job very seriously, constantly monitoring Rex to ensure his safety. After a six month gap and Rex's disappearance, Holiday cut ties with Providence and went on a mission with Six to find Rex. Finding him, they teamed back up and fought against the orders of New Providence andBlack Knight. She later regained her position as Providence's chief researcher. In Hero Alliance, she designed Kim's and Ron's new laser pistols. Personality Holiday is the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example she even attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution. Holiday is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem. She is also a very empathetic person. She has frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Rexonly as a weapon, and not as a sixteen year old teenager. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to relate to Rex, as she understands what Rex goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. After the six month gap she became considerably more aggressive and stern, as she threatened people more often and was much more trigger-happy with her weapons. Powers and Abilities Intelligence Doctor Holiday is an expert on nanite-technology and evology. She has performed many complex tasks and tests involving nanites, such as attempting to disable them. Her intelligence allows her to quickly piece together facts and figure out solutions to problems with ease. With Holiday's logic and guidance, Providence has completed various missions and survived life-threatening events, such as the Lomitle invasion. There was a time when Rex had been attacked by a venomous Chupacabra and needed a cure right away. Holiday was sent a blood sample of the creature and synthesized an anti-toxin. There was also a situation where Holiday's E.V.O. sister, Beverly, was mutated by a machine Branden Moses had created. Using her knowledge and the information he gave her, she reprogrammed his machine to break apart nanite particles, ultimately making her first cure. Combat Despite being a researcher, Doctor Holiday has been trained by Providence to defend herself. Holiday possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodged three E.V.O.s that Breach teleported into a Providence containment room. Additionally, Holiday is proficient with the use of firearms. In particular, she has used Providence machine guns and missile launchers to defend her allies from E.V.O. piranha that attacked their boat while on their way through the Amazon River. When Six and Rex were about to be attacked by a massive E.V.O. in Abysus, she quickly jumped in front and fired her pistol at it until it slowly retreated. Although Holiday is generally able to take care of herself, there have been multiple times where her low accuracy with firearms and her low strength level have almost gotten her injured. Only once has Holiday ever demonstrated her agile ability to do tumbles and back-handsprings to dodge Caesar's machine. With her hand-to-hand combat skills, Holiday has managed to take down her enemies on some occasions. Once, while being restrained by one of Branden Moses' men, she easily fought him off and grabbed his gun after it had been knocked out of his hand. For a woman her size and physique, Holiday is able to punch hard enough to throw males, slightly larger than her, back with her blows. Other skills She also has some skill in piloting Providence aircraft such as jets and scout ships. Trivia * Rex stated that Holiday likes to wear red shoes on Fridays. However, in the episode "The Architect", she wears her normal black boots on Friday. * She is a lousy cook, as the cake she made for Rex's birthday was as hard as stone. In the same episode, after being given a Japanese tanto from Six, he remarked "Do you think this thing can cut through Holiday's cake?" * Noah guessed her age at 28. * She is a fast runner and capable of running in heels. * Dr. Holiday has three Ph.D.s. * As a teenager, Holiday was never invited to prom. * Doctor Holiday was the first person who used the term E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organism). * In Polish dubbing Rex addresses Holiday as "Holi" instead of "Doc". * She is bad in front of a news crew, at least about her personal life. * Rebecca's first name is revealed by Agent Six and is, from then on, more frequently used. * In Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, Rebecca is a non-playable character. * It is implied she knows Spanish to a level where she could tutor Rex. * Rebecca breaks the 4th wall by speaking to the audience in "Heroes United". * She is voiced by the same voice actor as Rex's mother, Violeta Salazar, and by extension Zag RS.